gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26502566-20150616152645/@comment-1218160-20150617181827
79.140.115.136 sagte: Wenn man nicht wüsste, das George R. R. Martin gerne seine Hauptprotagonisten mal eben sterben lässt, würde ich hoffen, dass Melisandre (ja gerade wieder in der schwarzen Festung angekommen) mal eben (a la Thoros von Myhr) wieder Leben in Jon einhaucht. Aber zumindest in dem Fall, stimmen ja mal Buch und Serie überein, Jon wird von seinen eigenen Leuten erstochen. Aber auch im Buch ist es sowas wie ein Cliffhänger, der das "danach" offen lässt. Ich persöhnlich finde es nicht gut, das die Serie immer weiter von den Büchern abweicht. Wie soll das werden, wenn das nächste Buch raus kommt und dort noch Leute mitspielen, die man in der Serie auf einen anderen Weg (oder in den Tod) geschickt hat. Man muss Bücher und Serie als zwei verschiedene Medien ansehen und unterscheiden. Gelingt dies und man schaft es, die Serie als Zusatzmaterial zu den Büchern zu sehen oder anders herum, gewinnt durch beide Formate Einsicht in auf eine geniale fiktive Welt. Bei den Büchern sind es die Hintergrundgeschichte, Komplotte und Intrigen, Hintergrundinformationen, vielfältige Nebenhandlungen, die brillieren. Bei der Serie sind es die Optischen Dinge so kann ich mir als Leser z. B. oft manche Orte besser vorstellen als in den Büchern. Obwohl das Aussehen auch oftmals abweicht. Es stimmt einiges nicht überein, was Charaktere angeht, die in der Serie sterben oder leben. Allerdings muss man zur Verteidigung der 5. Staffel sagen, dass sie gleich den Inhalt von zwei 1100 Seiten starke Bücher in gestauchter Form beinhaltet plus den Rest von A Storm for Swords und den Anfang von The Winds of Winter. Ich bin bis auf einige Abzüge durchaus zu frieden. Manche Handlungsstränge oder Charaktere kann man auch nicht in eine Staffel einbauen, da in Martins Werken (gerade bei Buch 4 und 5) sehr verschiedene Erzählperspektiven wiedergegeben werden. Die würde Serie vermutlich noch komplexer als sie es schon ist. Dies trift auch zu wenn Charaktere erst in einer späteren Staffel (siehe Jojen und Meera) eingeführt wurden, die in Büchern bereits wesentlich früher auftauchen. Außerdem sind manche Handlungsstränge in diesen Büchern nicht wirklich gelungen (oder ziehen sich, weil sie der Positionierung für die letzten zwei Bücher dienen) eben sowenig wie in der Serie der ein oder andere Handlungsstrang nicht gelungen ist. Hinzu kommt auch, dass die Serie ein gewisses Bugdet zur Verfügung hat, welches mit 6-7 Mio. Dollar pro Folge extrem hoch ist. Dies muss auch eingehalten werden. Da George Martin ebenso an der Produktion der TV-Serie beteiligt ist, bzw. den Serienmachern Tipps gibt - so hat er Sharins Tod bereits empfohlen - wird schon darauf geachtet werden, dass Bücher und Serie am Ende wieder zusammentreffen. Vorsicht Spoiler für Nichtbuchleser! Es eine Wohltat, dass wir nicht als Zuschauer Sams Überfahrt nach Braavos und dann nach Altsass und die Zitadelle sehen müssen. Es war schön zu hören, dass Sam nun in die Zitadelle geht - dies wird vermutlich noch wichtig - ohne großartig eine Überfahrt zu zeigen, die bis auf den Braavos Part eh langweilt. Dafür ist es extrem schade das der ganze Dorne-Plot, Dorans vielschichtige Persönlichkeit (sein Masterplan), auch die Persönlichkeit der Sandschlangen und gerade Prinzessin Ariannes Plan dermaßen eingestampft oder zu Teilen wenigstens in Ellarias Plot übernommen wurden wurden. Quentins Plot Dany zu heiraten usw. Meine Meinung zur Folge: Ich fand diese Folge zwar sehr gut, aber so mitgerissen wie die grandiosen Folgen "Hartheim" und "Der Tanz der Drachen" - eine der besten, wenn nicht die beste Folge der gesamten Serie - hat mich die Folge nicht. Sie diente eher als Epilog der Staffel und durch die vielen Cliffhanger Einstimmung auf die sechste. 8-9/10 Drachen. Durch Stannis Tod, fand ich den Handlungsstrang um Brienne gut aufgelöst und denke dass sie in 6x01 oder 6x02 Sansa und Theon helfen wird, die höchst vermutlich überleben werden. Stannis Tod stimmt mich etwas traurig, aber er war absehbar, dass er alles verliert und nicht die Heldenfigur - der Krieger des Lichts (Azor Ahai) - ist. Diesen Part wird wohl Jon übernehmen, obwohl er tot ist. Ihm wurde ja auch gesagt, dass er den Jungen in sich töten muss, erst dann kann der Mann zum Vorschein kommen. Mit seinem vorübergehenden Ableben (vllt. wird er durch Melisandre wiederbelebt), kommt dann der Mann in ihm durch. Das war ähnlich mit der Geschichte in "Der Königsweg" Doreah, die Danys Dienerinnen ihr erzählen, wie die Drachen in die Welt kamen. Nämlich als der zweite Mond der Sonne zu nahe kam. Und wie reden sich Dany und Drogo gegen Ende der Staffel an? "Meine Sonne, meine Sterne" und "Mond meines Lebens". Daher fand ich die Szene um Jons Ableben nicht ganz so sehr schockierend, aber trotzdem irgendwie doch traurig, da sie das Ende dieser Staffel einläutet. Ich muss sagen, dass ich Aryas Szenen im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß und den Faceless Men verdammt "Mindfucking" fand. Genial abgedreht. Und ich bin gespannt, wie es mit ihrem Plot weiter geht. (Bekommt sie irgendwann Aufträge usw.) Herz erwärmend war die Szene zwischen Myrcella und Jaime. Auch wenn ich den Dorne Plot allgemein etwas schwach fand, denke ich dass er doch in einem interessanten Resultat endet - Ellaria bekommt sicher was sie will, da es Krach zwischen Königsmund und Dorne gibt, wenn Jaime in Königsmund ankommt. Cerseis Walk of Shame war sehr gut dargestellt - hat mich bis auf ein zwei Mal aber - nicht mitgerissen. Viel zu Meeren und Essos kann ich nicht sagen, außer das Tyrion, Varys, Missandei und Grauer Wurm, die Stadt gut für Dany aufräumen werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Dany wird bei den Dothraki vermutlich eine Wiedergeburt - ihre Wurzeln - erleben, wenn sie denn lassen und die Dothraki für sich, für Meereen und für Westeros gewinnen. Vermutungen für die 6. Staffel